Talk:USAS-12
Umm..........What Challenge and Statistics are EA/DICE talking about? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 19:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean? How to unlock it in BC1? You just have to have an EA account and check your stats from BC1 at the BC1 official website after logging in. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 02:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, I was talking about BC1. And yeah, that info really helped out. But I don't like the USAS-12 though, as even though it's automatic I'm quite sure that players can fire faster with a Semi-Automatic Shotgun. It also won't deliver a killing blow like Pump-Action Shotguns, which is another reason I don't like it. I'm better off with a QBU-88 or M60. : :Also on an unrelated note, is the M60 considered as 'overpowered' in BC1 just like it is in BC2? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Somewhat. IMO, the OP weapons of BC1 are the VSS, M16, UMP, and MG36 as their stats/accuracy are all very good. The M60 is still very damaging, but the MG36 is more accurate, making it better - same for the others I listed for their respective kits, except the VSS which is just cheap because 3 shots at any range will kill. Accuracy is the most important stat of BC1 as it takes more shots to kill a player and the hitboxes are very odd for that game, making you waste more ammo than you should have to especially with lag added in. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 06:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::For the record, the M60 in BC1 sends bullets flying everywhere. It's accuracy is ''really bad. SSD 愛と平和！ 12:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Fuck this Gun. Seriously. I once saw a member of my team was on very low health so i went to help him. Then I realised he had a USAS 12 with Frag Rounds. So i left him to die. And spat at him as I left. FluoexetinePatch 11:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Lately I was wondering if, upon hitting Colonel, all of your kits get locked in such a way that the USAS-12 and Frag Rounds is all you can use because seriously I haven't seen more than 3 players over 45th rank using anything else than a spammy mini-grenade-launcher. Atypicaloracle 04:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) YuriKaslov, you are pathetic. Just because you don't agree with someones post doesn't make them wrong. Look at any board, that info was correct. This is Battlefield wiki, not YuriKaslov Opinoins on Battlefield. :What's hilarious is that you people are the ones who keep wanting to place opinions on the page. Statistically, no, it's not the "most powerful weapon in the game". I don't care if you or a hundred million people think that, it's subjective; it's an opinion, and it HAS NO PLACE on this wiki. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) It is beginning to be frowned upon in the community. That is true. I agree saying "most power weapon" is subjective, I'll give you that. But if you think "frowned upon in the community" or whatever is subjective than maybe you should fix thedescription for the AN-94 for BC2. :Will do. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for earlier trollish comments. I see your point that both are opinions. Two thumbs up on both revisions!! :) ...uh people, I added the rifle thing since they obviously meant a sniper rifle, a sniper doesn't shoot out projectiles as a sniper is a person. The [] thing as many of you may not know means that it is a word that the person meant to say and is added afterwards by an editor. Please do not remove it. XboxHat 14:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's also used to change the person of a pronoun in a quote so it makes sense in the context where it's being used. So not all of us are ignorant of how to use it. 15:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think people are capable of realising that it refers to the weapon, rather than just the sniper. Battlefield 3 attachment format Does the attachment list layout need to be updated? It's remarkably different from most other attachment lists. Who Dares Wins! (talk) 00:51, May 28, 2013 (UTC) BF4 Frag rounds Does any one still think the fact that the USAS 12 attached with frag rounds is a sort of homage to BF3's USAS12 with frag rounds, the fact that it was game-breakingly overpowered and is now a battle pickup? DiCePWNeD Recon| | 02:01, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's sorta the idea. It's awesome and fun to use, but limited use. I think it was a good way to balance it without making it useless. : ' ArrowTwoActual'Talk 03:09, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, definitely. That goes for the M82 sniper rifle as well. DICE wanted it to be in BF3's multiplayer but could not implement it because of issues pertaining to balance and maintaining authenticity. As battle pickups, it and the USAS-12 (along with the other BPUs) can be present in BF4 multiplayer. : 04:22, December 4, 2013 (UTC) : BF4 USAS/WM? Umm... I've just added a trivia-line saying that the "USAS-12" in BF4 could rather be a WM-12, a semi-only copy of the USAS-12 that has no rails on top. You might think: No it's the Daewoo-made one, 'cause it has its stamp, but most WM-12s are made from demilled receivers of real USAS-12s. So it's a possibility. (ROK) DK0010 (talk) 13:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 :That sounds very much like speculation and IRL info, both of which aren't permitted in trivia. :Ok (ROK) DK0010 (talk) 20:59, December 21, 2013 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 Dog tag is it just me or does the weapon on usas12's proficiency dog tags looks like spas-12? :It shows the SPAS-12, all right. This has already been noted in the Trivia section. 15:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC)